


Bad Romance

by SuperiorJango



Series: Selfish [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Hurt, Love Triangles, Sad Luz Noceda, Selfish Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: Amity is happy with Luz by her side. Both girls have been dating for more than two years now and, so far, things are going alright.But Amity hides a terrible secret from Luz that may endanger all she has fought so hard to have.A terrible secret that involves a certain witch with pink hair.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Selfish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987201
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	1. I want your love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a previous fic I wrote in spanish. It's the same but with some minor changes

It was a calm and peaceful day in the Boiling Isles. Birds were screaming, flowers were bleeding, and a fresh breeze was blowing against the hot summer sun. The quietude of this beautiful landscape was broken by a shriek of sheer terror. The little King of Demons was running desperately towards his home, the Owl House. His expression was one of pure horror and desperations, as he was being chased by the most terrible and fiendish creatures the small creature had the misfortune to know.

Teenagers.

Most specifically, bored teenagers who wanted to try a new hair dye on him. Of course, the first step would be to bleach his black fur. Something poor King dreaded.

As he reached the front yard of his house, King began to knock on the door in an effort to wake Hooty up. "Hooty! Open the door, those crazy teens want to maim my beautiful and regal fur!

Hooty, the house demon who was part of the building, opened his eyes and with his annoying, high-pitched voice addressed King. "Hum, I'm going to need the password, hoot hoot."

"What are you talking about? There's no password!" King couldn't believe what Hooty was saying. There was no password! The worst part was the laughs that could be hear closer and closer to him. "HOOTY! AS KING OF DEMONS I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Hooty looked at King as if he were thinking about what the small demon had just told him. After a few seconds, although King swore they felt like hours, Hooty answered King. "Sooorry, that's not the password. Try again next time!" 

"Hooty! If you don't open the door right now, I'm going to grab the axe and-" Before King could describe in a very graphic way what he would do with the axe, a pair of weak nerd arms grabbed him and lifted him. 

"King, don't run away like that, you could've hurt yourself." Luz Noceda told her furry friend as she petted his skull. Behind her, Amity Blight was smiling with a bag full of hair products on her arms. 

"No! Unhand me, human Luz! Don't make me unleash all of my infinite power against you!" King's threats were ignored by the girl, who thanked Hooty for stopping King before entering the house.

"Aw, you sound so cute when you threaten to unleash all your power." Luz with King on her arms sat on the sofa while Amity put the bag with the hair dye and the bleacher on the table. Then, Luz faced Amity. "Babe, have you heard King's squeal of rage? It's literally the cutest thing ever."

"It's not supposed to be cute! It's supposed to inflict dread upon the hearts of my enemies."

"But it's so cute and you look so adorable I just want to eat you." Amity smiled tenderly at the sight of the human girl kissing the small demon's belly, who beg to not be eaten. But he calmed down after three seconds and began to demand more kisses on his belly.

It was not uncommon for Amity to feel like she didn't deserve to be with Luz. The human girl was so kind and friendly with everybody that Amity asked herself the type of person she must have been in a previous life to deserve her. Even if their first interactions had been a little complicated, with the human almost being vivisected and the witches' duel that took place at the Covention, Luz had managed to make herself a nice place in Amity's cold heart. It had been so painfully obvious for everyone that the Blight girl had a serious crush on her, that Luz felt ashamed of herself that she never realized how Amity really felt about her.

And even if there were occasions when Luz drove her mad with her goody-two shoes attitude and her usual shenanigans, Amity had learned to love those small details. The way she smiled every time they met each other. Her brown eyes that shone intensively whenever she saw someone cast a spell. Her brunette hairs that always felt so silky and smooth when she ran her fingers through them. The different expressions Luz made when she felt happy, excited, thrilled, surprised or when she saw Amity. The sweet smell of cinnamon that stayed in her clothes when they hugged each other. Even something as small as how naive and innocent she could be, was something that Amity loved with all her heart.

Luz noticed the way Amity looked at her and stop cuddling King. "Now I think it's turn for another person to be kissed."

King rapidly left Luz's lap and ran to the second floor to look for Eda. The human kissed Amity. Another thing that she loved about her girlfriend was how affectionate she could be. She was not afraid of showing how enamored she was with her. She was not afraid nor ashamed of being seen with the young witch. She held hands when both walked through the halls of Hexside, ignoring the curious looks that the students gave them, surprised to see a human and a witch dating. Luz could tell her all the 'I love you' she wanted with such ease it was almost surprising, as for Amity that was something really difficult to do. Every time they were chilling on the Owl House or on their little hideout at the library Luz saw that as an opportunity to kiss her without a trace of shame or remorse. 

Amity continued with the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of cinnamon that the latina's lips had while her hands traced every inch of her slim body. Her hands were slowly wandering all over her back. Luz let out a small moan of pleasure. Amity then ran one of her hands through the smooth hair of Luz, she was sweetly caressing her cheeks and face when a voice from upstairs interrupted them.

"Girls! I told you to tell me before dying King's fur. I wanted to choose the color." Eda appeared from the stairs with a very annoyed King by her side.

"Eda! You know that I look bad in brown. At least they could've chosen something more regal like purple or blue." 

Luz drew herself away from Amity, then she made her way to the kitchen to prepare something for King to eat. She knew that her small friend had not eaten yet and she wasn't willing to let Eda cook some of her bizarre food. Amity followed her with her eyes, still wondering about how lucky she was to have found someone as considerate as Luz was. Then, her voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey, Amity. Would you like to stay for dinner? I could make some empanadas, _mamá_ brought some ingredients from the Human Realm last time she came to visit, and I know those are your favorites." Luz asked Amity. She considered about the girl's offer for a second. While she wanted nothing more than to stay there forever, her parents would probably begin to bother her anytime. But before she could say anything, Eda spoke for her.

"Yep, after all the stuff you two had probably done under my roof, I don't mind you staying for dinner." Amity's face became as red as a tomato with the Owl Lady's words. She then approached the young witch with a smug smile on her face. King on the other hand stayed a little behind Eda, fearing for the wellbeing of his black fur. 

"We-we had done nothing bad here." For the first time in weeks, Amity wished to know a spell to disappear from such uncomfortable situation. That feeling only increased when Eda cackled like an old crow. 

"Ah, that's good to know. So, you haven't done anything bad here but in your little hideout at the library. Good to know." 

If Amity had though her face couldn't get any redder, she was dead wrong. She was sure her face could illuminate the whole room if it were dark. Luckily for her, Luz came to her rescue, wearing a cute white apron. "Come on, Eda. Leave Amity alone. You know we're both too innocent to do something more than kissing." Then, she winked at her girlfriend, who now had a small smile on her.

However, she couldn't fool Eda. "Ha! Believe it or not, I was young once. So, don't try to come with that bull. I had seen the hickeys both of you have on your necks."

Now it was Luz's turn to blush. Before Amity could defend her, a little noise coming from her scroll, indicating she had just received a message, distracted her. Thinking that it was probably just the twins wondering where she was and if they needed to make up an excuse for her parents Amity opened the message. However, the moment she saw who sent it, her face darkened and hastily stood up from the sofa. Luz looked at her with a worried expression. 

"Everything okay, Amity?" She approached her girlfriend, who hid her scroll and tried to put on a calm face. 

"Yes, don't worry. My parents are asking where I and they sound a little angry." These last words she said as if she weren't completely sure about them. "They want me to come back right now." 

"They sound angry? But you received a message." King asked.

Amity's facade broke a bit. "Well, the way they wrote the message made me think that they're probably mad at me."

Before the small demon could say anything more, Luz put a comforting hand on her shoulders. She had met her parents before and she knew they did not approve of their friendship. She also knew Amity had not told them about the whole dating thing as they would probably try something drastic to tear them apart. "Hey, don't worry. If you have to leave, I understand. If you want, I can use Owlbert to take you to the Blight manor, so you arrive faster and you don't get in more trouble."

"No!" Amity cried out, startling both Luz and Eda. King, scared, jumped to Eda's arms. Amity blushed harder than before. "I-I mean, thank you but if they see you, it'd be you who's going to get in trouble."

"Oh, okay." Amity was not expecting Luz to have a sad expression on her. She was also not expecting the sudden hug the latina gave her. Luz whispered in her ear. "It's just that I wanted to spend more time with you. You spend all your free time at school doing homework or practicing your abomination magic and now that I have to spend the weekends at my mom's it's like we don't see each other anymore."

Her words broke Amity's heart. The guilt she felt almost made her cry, but she had to be strong for Luz to not get suspicious of her. "I know and I'm sorry about that. But I promise that I'll try to find time to see you."

Luz backed down a bit, moved by her girlfriend's words. She then gave the witch a small peck on her lips. "Don't worry, I'm just being a drama queen. I know how strict your parents can be and that you need to keep up appearances for them to not suspect anything. I'll wait for you." 

Amity then gave her another kiss, more passionate than the last one. "Thank you, Luz. I mean it." She grabbed her small backpack and went to the door, opening but not before looking at Luz one more time. The human smiled and said something in that foreign language she sometimes used. " _Te cuidas, te quiero mucho, Amity_."

The Blight girl smiled back and left the house, entering the woods leaving Luz and her small family behind. 

Luz went back to the kitchen, ready to cook some of the food King loved so much. The small demon had a happy smile on his face as he was eager to taste the delicious latin food. Eda however was left thinking about something. Luz noticed how distraught her mentor looked as she had the same face she put on when thinking about the different ways she could cheat at Hexed Hold'em. 

"Is something wrong, Eda?" Luz asked while King grabbed a small piece of the empanada's dough and put it on his mouth.

Eda seemed to think about her answer for a second. "Nothing wrong, kiddo. I was just thinking about the way your little girlfriend acted when she got that message." 

Luz simply laughed. "You worry too much. I met her parents once and they are the absolute worst. They are too uptight, too serious, they act as if they were--"

"As if they were the best thing that had happened to the Boiling Isles, they are control freaks and they like to keep their kids on a tight leash?" Eda cut off Luz. The girl was surprised by the accurate description of her girlfriend's parents.

"Wow, that was... Wow." 

"Well, kiddo. You may not believe it but when I went to Hexside I was unfortunate enough to meet both Odalia and Alador." Eda smiled smugly before being startle by Luz's screech of excitement. 

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" 

Three years have passed since the first time Eda met Luz, but the old witch was still surprised every time the human shouted when learning something about her past. Nevertheless, Eda got ready to tell her student all about the different times she had pranked Amity's parents. 

Meanwhile, Amity was running through the woods, making her way towards Hexside. It had been a good day; a nice week and that stupid message had just ruined everything. Still, she couldn't ignore its contents. Those dreaded words that had chilled her bone. The person she knew was waiting for her at Hexside. The little game she had been playing for the last two years. It all had to finish. And she was going to make sure that it would finish today.

_Boscha: See you in 20. I'll be waiting for you._


	2. I want your revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity faces the consequences of her sins.

Never before had Amity run as fast as she did that afternoon. Her heart was beating hard, her mind was going through thousands and thousands of the possible outcomes from her meeting with the triclops. On top of that, the guilt she felt in her heart did nothing but increase with each passing second. Amity lamented not being more honest with everybody. If I had told her the truth, Amity thought while crossing the woods and reaching the pearly white gates of Hexside, I wouldn't be all sweaty and worried now. I can only hope for Boscha to understand. And for Luz to never find out about this.

Amity went into Hexside, looking for the Potions classroom where she met up with Boscha every afternoon when poor, naive Luz thought she was practicing her Abomination magic alone. As she walked through the empty halls of her school, the guilt she felt increased more and more. She knew Luz didn't deserve any of that. She was the nicest person she had ever met, even if she were a human. Every time Amity had needed help with something, Luz had been there to help. Even when she didn't deserve her kindness. Luz hadn't doubted a second to rescue her from Otabin at the library. When both witches were training on the Knee, Luz risked her life to save her siblings from the Slitherbeast. She helped her to heal her broken friendship with Willow. They had danced together while defeating the Fear Bringer. It had happened more than two years ago, and the memories of that special night kept warming her.

Amity loved Luz with all of her being and dreamed of spending the rest of her life with her. But she couldn't help feeling that there could be more. That something lacked in their relationship. A small, evil feeling that told her that no matter the moments they had spent together, she would never be enough to quench the thirst for that something she didn’t have. She never told Luz; she didn't want her girlfriend to feel insufficient for her. Even if it were true.

That feeling of emptiness began the first time Luz went back to the Human Realm to visit her mom and explain her the whole situation with the Boiling Isles.

The first weeks, to make Amity feel less lonely, Willow and Gus began to hang out with her. Amity thanked their efforts. Both girls found themselves enjoying their time together, making up for all the lost time, while she and Gus found a common ground on being the top students of their respective tracks. But soon the novelty of having new, nicer friends wore off and Amity found herself needing that something special on her life. Little by little, she began to drift apart from them, making up excuses to avoid them and to not spend time with them. It worked, but she still spent some weekends with them to avoid suspicions. 

Then, she decided to focus on fixing her relationship with Edric and Emira. After all, they helped her to tell Luz how she really felt about her and hiding their relationship from their parents. She began to join them in their usual pranks at Hexside and Bonesborough. At first, she felt happy to simply spend time with them. She discovered how much they worried and cared about her and how much they had missed spending time with their little sister. However, that didn't help to fulfill the emptiness inside her. And eventually she ghosted them too. 

She was left feeling incomplete and with a lot of questions about what was happening to her. But shortly after a nightly escapade with her siblings, she found the answer.

Amity was walking through the empty halls of Hexside, thinking about the events that had preceded the start of all her problems, when she felt a pair of arms holding her waist. Startled, she tried to summon an Abomination to protect herself when those same arms grabbed her towards that mysterious person, and they kissed her on the lips. Amity was shocked by that gesture and, angry, pushed them apart, causing them to fall to the floor. Then, Amity saw that familiar pink hair and those three eyes that looked at her, filled with passion and adoration. 

"Boscha? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amity demanded her former grudgby partner. The only answer she received was a naughty smile. Boscha grabbed her hand and dragged the young witch to a nearby, empty classroom. Amity followed her reluctantly. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with her, it made her feel things she had never felt with anyone else before. Every time she saw that pink hair, those three eyes, something inside her was set ablaze. But every time she saw her, she was reminded of the little, wicked game both girls had been playing for more than two years now. A little game she knew it had to end soon before Luz got hurt. 

As soon as both girls entered the classroom, Boscha closed the door and approached Amity with the movements of a fox chasing her prey, wanting to continue with the kiss that had taken place before. However, the younger Blight cut her off, using her arm to keep the distance between them. Boscha tried to put on a serious face, she knew how things usually went between them. All the things Amity was going to say, the words she was going to use and the discussion that would take place after that. The shouts, threats each would say to the other. The routine of their relationship made her smile a bit. After all, Boscha liked to think that all that was worth it as Amity looked cuter when she was mad. « _Although I liked her to make up her damn mind. After the first fifty times, this got old._ »

"Boscha, listen to me. Whatever we have been doing all these years needs to end now." Amity avoided the girl's gaze as she looked to the floor. She tried to be strong, for both her and Luz. She fully knew that the only thing she was doing every time she kept looking for Boscha was hurting that sweet girl. But still, it had been proved to be much more difficult than what she had thought. "I-I can't see you anymore. I don't care what you have to say. Nothing will change my mind. These last couple of years have been a mistake. I'm only hurting Luz, the girl I truly love. I was an idiot for starting this whole deal, and I'm truly sorry. I used you and I'm sorry for that. I think we're just hurting each other doing this."

When the only response Amity received was an uncomfortable silence, she got worried, fearing she had somehow hurt her friend. She lifted her eyes and saw the triclops looking boringly at her scroll, as if she were just listening to the chatter of one of her teachers and not her lover's words. Amity forgot all about her shame and worries for a second, grabbed the scroll and, ignoring Boscha's complains, burned it using a fire spell. Boscha was not angry but amused by Amity's outburst. She looked at the ashes that were falling to the ground and smiled. 

"Well done, Blight. Now you owe me a new scroll. Lucky me, a new model came out this morning, so I expect you to give it to me tomorrow. Maybe we can go and grab some apple blood after you-"

But Boscha never got the opportunity to explain what her plan was, as Amity grabbed her by the shoulders and shove her into the wall. The triclops was shocked by her sudden fit of rage and, for a moment, felt truly scared. But the moment she saw her angry eyes, the way her eyebrows curved in sheer rage, the sweat that dripped from her forehead; Boscha wondered if Amity could be any more angry if she decided to kiss her right there. However, her livid voice reminded her of her current situation. 

"For Titan's sake, Boscha! Don't you listen to a word I say? I don't want to play this stupid game anymore! I love Luz with all my heart, she loves me and we both are happy. You and everything we have is just a damn mistake! I wish I had never met you!"

Amity regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She didn't want to be so cruel with her. After all, Boscha's only sin was to keep coming back every time Amity called. She was truly worried about hurting her feelings, but she changed her mind when a cruel laughter was heard. "Don't make me kiss you, Amity. You look so pretty when you're angry. If you really wanted to end all of this, you would've done it before. You wouldn't have waited two years to do it. What we have is more intense than whatever you have with the human. Admit it. Or not. I don't care, honestly."

Amity was so shocked by Boscha's words, she failed to notice when the girl freed herself from her grip and used that as an opportunity to knock her down into the floor. The green-haired witch fell on her face, biting her lower lip so hard it bled. Boscha then applied a lock on her arms. Amity tasted the oxide on her mouth but before she could say something, she felt the warm lips of her lover kissing her neck. She felt as the other girl began to trace every inch of her smooth skin and couldn't help letting out an almost silent moan. However, she also felt as a couple of warm tears began to flow from her eyes. She wanted to cry, not because of Boscha's words of truth nor due to her current situation.

She wanted to cry because she felt like the most heinous person alive. She couldn't believe how good she felt whenever Boscha kissed her. The same stupid Boscha who had broken her ankle, the same damned Boscha who had made Luz experience in Hexside a living hell. The same Boscha who made her feel things Luz would have never been able to. 

"Aw, is the great and mighty Amity Blight crying?" Boscha mocked her while she stood up to give Amity some space. She sat on the floor, trying to dry her tears in a futile effort to hide them from Boscha. She then spoke in a more serious way. "It's not your fault, Ames. If you must blame someone, try to blame Luz. After all, if she weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't be here with me."

Amity tried to tell her to shut up. To not speak that way of that marvelous person who had helped her so much without never asking for something in return. But that would mean she would have to lie. As much as it pained her to admit it, she knew Boscha was just telling the truth.

The pink-haired witch slowly approached her, much different from the way she did before. Amity kissed her. A kiss full of passion and fire, as if they were two lovers who had not seen each other in ages and were trying to make up for the lost time. Amity despised how much she enjoyed that kiss and wished Luz were able to do it that way.

Amity remembered the things that led to that situation.

After Luz went back to the human world and Amity felt that void in her insides, she began to talk with Boscha again. Ever since her parents had forbidden her to see Willow, she had become her closest friend. If there was a person who really knew her, that was Boscha. At first, they talked about meaningless stuff, as their relationship was still damaged from that grudgby match. As weeks passed by, both girls began to open themselves more and more, they began to talk with more trust than before, confessing things they had hidden from the rest. It didn't take long for both girls to hang out together again. Sometimes, they went to a cafe, to buy some clothes in the witches’ market or they simply spent the afternoons at Boscha's old hideout near the cliffs of Bonesborough. 

It was during one of those little talks when Boscha told Amity about the crush she had had on her since they were kids, a crush that evolved in some sort of adoration when she saw how Amity drifted apart from her to spend more time with the human. Amity was left speechless when she heard about that, so speechless that she didn't do anything when Boscha kissed her. She allowed her to do it and enjoyed every second of it. It had been five months without having contact with Luz, she had probably forgotten about her and moved on with her life. So, Amity made the worst mistake of her young life.

She accepted Boscha into her heart.

The first weeks Amity convinced Boscha to hide their relationship under the facade that both girls were in good terms now. Amity convinced her to stop bullying Willow and she accepted gladly. She made amends and promised to never bother her again. Sometimes, Willow and Gus hanged out with Boscha's group, who didn't make any questions and welcomed them with open arms. Skara and Amelia forged a good relationship with Willow while Cat and Gus found a common ground on their love for spectacle. Weeks went by and Boscha began to insist on making their relationship public. After all, everybody liked Boscha now, Edric and Emira had known her for years and even her parents liked the idea of their daughter befriending the daughter of one of their closest allies.

However, three months after Amity and Boscha began their relationship, on the day of their anniversary, Luz returned to the Boiling Isles.

In those eight months Luz had been outside of Amity's life, she had gone through a radical change. She was now taller than Amity, her pixie cut had been replaced by a long hair that reached her waistline and she had left behind her cat hoodie in favor of a striped shirt and a green jacket. Amity couldn't believe how much had her Luz changed in those eight months. The same day she came back, the human gifted her girlfriend the new Azura book that came out in the human world as well as a letter where she had put all of her feelings and how much she had missed her. Amity accepted all those gifts without hesitation while thinking of a way to explain Boscha everything. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she knew the person she really loved wasn't her. Surprisingly, it was Boscha herself who came to Amity to tell her that it was fine to end with their relationship. She told Amity that it had been fun while it lasted but she knew it was all temporal. Amity believed her and thanked her for being so comprehensive. But Boscha was lying. She knew that Amity was happier by her side than with Luz. And it was just a matter of time for the mint-haired witch to come back.

Amity tricked herself into believing that the emptiness inside her was due to not having seen Luz in a long time. That turned to be a lie a week after, when Amity realized that not even spending time with her girlfriend made her feel complete. She loved Luz with all her heart and she truly enjoyed the little things they did together, but there was a small part of her that kept bugging her. A small voice that kept comparing the things Luz did with how different Boscha would have done them and how much better at that she would be. She tried to ignore it, thinking that her heart belonged to the latina and not the witch. Days became weeks and weeks became months, and she couldn't ignore that little voice anymore. That dreaded voice kept telling her how much she missed Boscha and her attitude. Then, one day, seven months after Luz came back to the Isles, the human went out to an adventure to the northeast part of the Isles with Eda and King. Amity decided to confront her feelings and called Boscha and told her that she needed to see her again. Boscha accepted and both girls spent the weekend together. For the first time in months, Amity felt truly happy. Boscha, her mannerisms and way of seeing the world contrasted with what Amity saw in Luz and yet, that contrast was what attracted her in the first place. Her kisses tasted like roses, much more passionate than the human's more childish and innocent ones.

They continued with that game for the next two years. Whenever Luz was busy, either by the school of her responsibilities with Eda; Amity called Boscha. They binged some silly show on the crystal ball, stargazed the starry sky or simply enjoyed each other's company. Kiss after kiss, Amity felt more and more guilty, not only was she using Boscha to satisfy her mundane desires, but also she felt as if she were mocking Luz, her girlfriend, the same person who had done so many for her and all for some moments of mundane pleasure. So, she decided to end with their little game. She confronted Boscha and told her that they could never see each other again, neither in their secret escapades nor as friends. She accepted unwillingly and, even when she denied it afterwards, one could have seen some bitter tears on her eyes.

It only took two weeks for Amity to see Boscha again.

That was their own personal game. Amity called her every time she needed to fill that void inside her and Boscha was willing to be used by her. Days, weeks, and months passed by and Amity always ended up feeling guilty and tried to end it once again. But she couldn't. She had become addicted to her touches and kisses and, as cruel as it may sound, the three-eyed girl made her feel things Luz would never do. Sometimes, when her mind drifted in those dark pits she tried so hard to hide, she thought about how better and simpler her life would be if she had never met Luz, she would be free to be with Boscha without that wretched guilt that grasped her heart. But she always ended up feeling worse about thinking having those kinds of thoughts.

Boscha ended with the kissed and Amity wished she hadn't done that. She realized that Boscha did not have that smug smile she loved so much, but a more solemn expression on her face. "Wanna know something funny, Amity? I absolutely love to meet you like this, it makes me happy to know how naive and stupid your little girlfriend is to not have found out about us this last couple of years. But I'm getting tired." Amity was shocked by her lover's words. She always thought that it was the secrecy of their activities what attracted Boscha the most.

"What do you mean?" Amity felt her heart clenched a bit.

Boscha looked at her with tiredness on her face. "You know what I'm talking about. At the beginning I didn't care to meet us like this. To kiss and make out a bit only for you to toss me aside like a broken doll. But now? I'm fed up with this, Amity."

Amity's heart began to beat faster. Sweat drops began to show up on her face. If Boscha was trying to say what she feared, Amity would have a lot of problems. "Boscha, please. Don't do this to me." 

If it were a normal day, Boscha would be delighted to her Amity's pleads. But even she, with her stone heart, had reached her limit of being treated like the second option of a girl who did nothing but making up excuses for her limitless selfishness. She was tired of being reminded of how their relationship was nothing but a joke, how she was outmatched by a simple human and how they couldn't be happy together, to listen to Amity's words of rejection only for she to look for her the next week and then hear those same words again the next day.

"No, I'm tired of you using me as if I were nothing. You're always saying how much you love the human, but then we kiss and make out and tell me that I make you feel 'complete'. You can't live without me. No matter how many times you try to leave, you always come back."

Amity knew Boscha was telling the truth. She loved Luz more than anything she knew. She was fantastic, cute, friendly, and always tried to see the goodness in people even if they had hurt her in the past. But at the same time, that was the problem. Amity liked Luz's amiable attitude, but it became stale after a time. And Amity needed some fire in her life. A fire that only Boscha could give it to her.

"You-you know I can't do it. Luz is the love of my life, my soulmate. But you have something that she does not have. You make me feel things that Luz would never do. You make me feel like I don't need to pretend to be a nice person or to be kind so others would appreciate me. That's why I need you, I need you in my life. Please, Boscha. You're important to me." Amity's pleads fell in deaf ears. A small part of hers wished for the other witch to reject her, to tell her to never seek for her again and to end their relationship that instant. But another, more cruel part told her that the best thing for her was for Boscha to accept her role as the second option and to continue to see her hidden from the curious eyes of the rest, even if it hurt her or Luz. Seeing how Boscha stayed silent, Amity decided to confess that little dark secret she had been hiding from everybody, including herself. "If-if I had never met Luz, I swear we could've been happy. But that's not the case. I love you both, for different reasons. And if it were a way for the three of us to be happy, I'd take it. But things don't work that way. Please, I beg you. Don't do this to me."

The pink-haired witch seemed to think about her words. Even when they sometimes talked about more personal affairs, she had never said something like that. Boscha had long overcome her childish crush on Amity, but she had to admit that hearing those words made her feel like the happiest witch on the Isles. She smiled tenderly and kissed Amity with passion and love. Amity accepted her and both continued with the same ritual they had every time they stayed alone in Hexside. The kiss was passionate, full of fire and ardor. Boscha's hands gently touched her dyed hair and Amity's hands traced every inch of her face.

Boscha cut off the kiss and Amity looked at her worriedly, as it was unusual for her to break the contact. Then, Boscha asked the last question Amity was expecting to hear after all the drama that had occurred.

"Hey, Ames. What time is it?" As bizarre as it may have sounded, the question had all the logic of the world. Amity had burned her scroll and she had no way of knowing if it was late for her to return home. Amity's face blushed in shame and looked at her watch. It was six o’clock and she told her friend. "Thanks. By the way. Are you thirsty? I have some water on my backpack if you want some."

"Thank you, Boscha." Amity grabbed a small flask full of a transparent liquid and drank some of its contents. She began to choke almost immediately. It was strangely cold, and its taste was among the most bitter things she had tasted. "What the hell is this?"

"Huh? It's some herbal tea. It's good for your skin. Do you like it?" 

"It's horrible."

"Well, excuse me, princess. Had I known you had the likes of a baby; I'd have brought some poppy milk instead." Boscha smiled as she opened the door and both girls left the room, heading for the exit.

"Hey, if you need to leave early, I understand. We can always hang out in another occasion." Amity told Boscha. She simply smiled.

"Nah, don't worry. Unlike you, I don't have assholes as parents." She said this with a playful tone on her voice. Even if her own mother had that silly rivalry with Amity's mom, she was not as demanding with her as Odalia was with Amity. "Although I think it's better if we leave Hexside soon."

"Why?"

"Let's say I have a special surprise for you waiting outside."

"Wait, really? You didn't have to. It's not the day of my name and last time I checked, there's no holiday coming soon." Amity felt surprised by Boscha's gesture of kindness. She was not expecting that, especially after the discussion they had mere minutes ago. Usually their relationship was less sentimental and more physical than the one she had with Luz. They didn't gift things to each other, and surprises were out of the question. "What kind of surprise is it?"

Boscha kept her smug smile. "It won't be a surprise if I spoil it for you, will it?" The way those words came out of her mouth made Amity felt nervous. She had no clue about what her surprise could be, and she feared it may be some sort of cruel prank. Boscha noticed her lover's worried face and decided to calm her down with a small kiss on her cheek. "Hey, calm down. I promise it'd be something you'll enjoy."

The kiss managed to calm her down a bit, but something inside her told her not to trust in her words. As both girls walked down the empty halls of the school, Amity realized how little time they had before graduation and having to choose a Coven to enter to. She knew that, if given the opportunity, she would join the Abomination Coven, but that was not possible. Her parents had already chosen her destiny for her, and she would join the Emperor's Coven. Ever since her stupid siblings had decided to go against their parent's wishes and joined one of the minor covens, Odalia and Alador had put even more pressure on poor Amity. They wished for at least one of their children to become someone important.

"Hey, Boscha. Have you thought about which Coven you'll join after graduation?" Amity asked, in an effort to distract her mind from whatever Boscha's surprise might be. For a moment, Amity thought she had offender her friend, as she showed a disgusted expression. However, she answered with the same tiredness she sometimes saw on her. 

"For Titan's sake, Ames. I already have enough bull on my shoulders with my stupid mother reminding me every day about the importance of entering the stupid Emperor's Coven. Now I have you bugging me with the same crap?" Amity didn't know that her friend was as stressed as she was. "I have your same problems. I wanna enter to the Potions Track, my parents insist on how good it'd be for my future to work for that Belos asshole."

Amity let out a small gasp of surprise. She knew that Boscha's family worked closely for the Emperor and that since she was a child, she was fed all those lies about blindly following every of his commands. Although she knew that Boscha was tired of hearing the same words every day, it was the first time she heard her friend talk that way about him. Boscha began to laugh at Amity's scandalized expression. "Please, don't tell me you really believe all that 'one coven, one witch' crap we've been learning all this time. The only reason your parents and my mother want us to join the Emperor is for all the prestige it carries with it. If it weren't for him, we could practice any type of magic we wanted to and do practically anything we wanted to. Fuck Belos and fuck my parents for making me do thing I don't want to do." She stopped her ramble for a second to look at Amity. Her voice had no longer that aggressive tone, but instead, she sounder sadder and more solemn. "Sometimes I think about leaving everything behind and go to live in the woods like a wild witch."

"You'd rather be a criminal than work for the Emperor?!" Amity couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It didn't sound like the Boscha she knew. Even if they never discussed more political affairs, she always though the girl was a loyalist.

"I mean, maybe that Owl Lady is a known criminal and spends her time hiding from the law. But at least she's free to do whatever she wants and to practice all forms of magic. Do you see yourself only doing Abomination magic for the rest of your life? Titan, I'd go crazy." Boscha looked at the floor, as if she were thinking about something else, but hadn't had the courage to say it. Amity thought about her words. She'd be lying if she said that the same idea hadn't come across her mind before, but she knew it was an impossible dream. To live as a wild witch meant to live fleeing from the guards. It meant to watch your back every second to be sure that no one was following to arrest you or worse, send you to the Conformatorium. If that didn't work, then petrification was your last stop.

"So, why haven't you done that?" Amity asked. Boscha lifted her gaze to look at her with something Amity couldn't identify. She was obviously not expecting that. Amity feared she might have offended her in some way, as if she had meant for the girl to leave everything and forget about her. However, Boscha smiled with sorrow on her lips.

"Oh, it's a very simple reason, Blight." Both girls were now in front of the pearly gates of Hexside, before Amity could open the door, Boscha stopped her and kissed her on the lips. Amity accepted her and, before she could ask what her reasons were for not dropping out of school and began her life as a wild witch, Boscha broke the kiss and answered. "It's you. I know the only reason you are so desperate to join the Emperor's Coven is for all that pressure your parents have put on you. If we leave together, we could spend the rest of our lives in the woods. Just think about that. Us, waking up together every day without any worries on the world other than be happy and practice any magic we want. Forget about your parents. We don't have to follow their stupid rules anymore."

"Boscha, I can't..." Amity was cut off by a very annoyed Boscha.

"You can't what? Leave your parents? Or leave the human behind?" Her words were pure venom. Her voice had that aftertaste of sheer rage she seldom heard from her. "You know that by keeping up with this stupid game we have, you're just hurting her. I mean, what do I need to do to show you that I'm the one you truly love? What can I do for you to stop being so selfish?"

Amity felt the anger creeping up to her heart. She was tired of hearing Boscha's constants complains and whines about their relationship. She knew that no matter how many times she would try to explain thing to her, she'd never understand. It made no sense to argue with her again. "I don't want to talk about this again. If you don't like to see me this way, then leave. You like to brag about how much I need you, but the truth is, you need as much as I do. So, if you don't like us to see each other this way, then leave."

Boscha didn't say anything, she looked as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. But then an evil smile appeared on her face. "Okay, okay. I know better than to go against a Blight's desires. Say, Amity. What time is it?"

"Again with that? Let me check." Amity was left a little befuddled by the sudden change of topics. "It's quarter past six. Why? Is it too early for your 'surprise'?

Boscha kept smiling. "Not really, no."

The mysticism with which Boscha spoke was the drop that spilled the glass. Boscha noticed that and decided to annoy her a little more. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

« _Of course I trust you. I'm just a little nervous, that's all._ »

"Of course I don't. You're a manipulative bitch." Amity was surprised by the words that came out of her mouth.

"Hah! Wow, so that's what you really think about me?" Amity tried to ignore the teasing way Boscha asked the question.

_«No! »_

"Yes. You're a damn manipulative bitch who would never gift something to someone without looking for something else." Once again, Amity was shocked by what she had just said. Although she didn't tell anything she hadn't thought before, it was something she'd never tell Boscha. At least not in such a direct way. "I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I know, I know. I must admit that today I've been a little more annoying than usual. It's okay to vent out that way, you know? You shouldn't keep those things to yourself. It's the way to create a healthy relationship. Anyways, I'm sure the surprise has been waiting for a while, let's not make her wait anymore." With these words, she exited the building, closing the doors behind her. Amity ignored her; she was trying to understand what had just happened. She didn't mean to call Boscha a 'bitch' even if it were true. 

"Hey! You did come. And I thought you'll just ditch me." Amity heard Boscha's voice from behind the door. Was the surprise one of their friends? Maybe it was Skara or Cat?

"Well, I was a little taken aback by your message, not gonna lie. But it seemed urgent." A well-known voice chilled Amity to the bone.

«No, no, no, no, no. Damn you, Boscha. » Amity wished with all her heart to have learned some of the invisibility spells her siblings knew. The 'surprise' Boscha had promised her had arrived to Hexside and Amity didn't feel strong enough to face her.

"Well, Luz. I have a little surprise ready for you. If she comes out of the school, of course." Boscha answered the human outside. Amity thought for a moment about turning back and exiting through some window, but apparently Boscha had thought the same thing and called for her. "Amity! Drag your sorry butt here! Luz is waiting for you.

"Wait, Amity? But she got a message from her parents. She's in her house." Luz answered doubtfully.

The green-haired witch wondered about leaving the building or not. She knew Boscha had no evidence of what the two girls had been doing before but, at the same time, that would only serve to jeopardize their already fragile relationship. She knew that the triclops would get incredibly angry, but she would come to terms with it. After all, she loved being with Amity, she wouldn't lose that for a petty revenge. However, while Amity thought about that, Boscha opened the door to show Luz she wasn't lying. The latina simply stood where she was, without moving an inch of her body. She'd thought it was all some sort of joke that Boscha had planned, but now she realized she was telling the truth. Amity on the other hand, wished to disappear from the face of the earth to avoid such an uncomfortable situation. However, she readied herself to lie to Luz one more time.

She tried to smile in the less guilty way possible, but she ended up looking way too suspicious. Her mind went to all the different things she could say to get out of that situation and all the different ways this could end very badly for her. "Hey, Luz. Luz Noceda. Luz the human. What's up? What're you doing here?" 

"Well, Boscha sent me a text like thirty minutes ago telling me I should come to Hexside as soon as possible." Then Luz came closer to Amity. "But never mind that. What are you doing here? I thought your parents wanted you home as soon as possible."

"We-well, look. Something came up and well, it's a funny story." 

Luz waited patiently for her to tell her what had happened while Boscha began to cackle like a madman. Luz then looked at the other witch. She was confused, she felt as if she were missing some vital information to understand the whole situation. Once Boscha managed to get a hold of herself, she spoke. "By the Titan, Amity. I've never seen you that nervous before." 

Her words changed the nervousness inside her for anger. She was trying to save her relationship with Luz and Boscha simply laughed at her. "Can't you shut the hell up for a damn second?!" Immediately after saying those words, Amity covered her mouth with her hands. Luz then knew something was wrong.

"Ami? Are you okay?" Luz's concerns made her remember her current situation. She felt guilty of all the things she had done before with Boscha and she knew that Luz would begin to suspect something soon unless she could come up with a convincing lie. She ignored the voice that told her the awful person she was by thinking of a way to lie to her girlfriend instead of confronting her sins. 

"No Luz, I'm not okay, I'm worried about all of this." Again, Amity spoke without thinking.

"Worried? Is something wrong? I thought you were with your parents, what were you doing here with Boscha?"

"My parents didn't send me a message. It was Boscha, she wanted to see me in Hexside." Amity put her hands over her mouth once more before she could say something that could incriminate her even more. Luz looked at her with suspicion on her face and then Amity remembered the flask of water Boscha had given her. «Oh, no. That wasn't tea. »

Before Luz could say something, Boscha approached Amity and put her hand around her waist. Luz looked at her uncomfortably. "Yes, Luz. I sent Amity that message. Sorry if I interrupted your date or something. I wanted to see her."

"Amity? What is going on here? Why did you lie to me?" The youngest of the Blights ignored the question and put some distance between her and Boscha.

"Boscha, what the hell was that thing I drank?" The triclops smiled, showed the little glass flask that was on her bag and gave it to Luz.

"Hey, human. We study Potions together. Could you tell me what's inside this bottle?" Boscha asked Luz. She looked at the flask she had on her hands and, after examining it for a few seconds, answered.

"It's that truth serum we were working on today. I think the teacher told you that you had used too much ghoul beard and it was a little stronger than recommended." If Amity were worried before, now she was about to break down in fury and panic. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to blindly trust in Boscha. "But I don't care about that. Why was Amity with you? Why did you want to see her?"

«I can't let Luz find out about this. But what can I do? » Amity realized she had fallen for Boscha's tricks and she was exactly were the witch wanted her to be. Luz noticed a couple of tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ami? What's wrong?" Luz asked, worriedly.

"Yes, Ami. What's wrong?" Boscha asked mockingly.

"Boscha, shut up, please." Amity answered angrily. She was still trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. But her mind couldn't imagine an answer that could be sincere enough to cheat Boscha's truth serum. She felt like the worst witch that had ever lived in the Isles. She had spent the last couple of years lying to the most precious person she'd ever met and she didn't care about not hurting her, but rather her not finding out about all the lies she'd told her. For a second, she considered about telling the truth. But the selfish part of her dismissed that idea.

"Please, love. Do you have a problem? Can I help in any way?" Amity tried to answer, but Luz interrupted her. "You're the most important part of my life. If there's something bugging you, I want to help you. You've always been there for me and I just want to return the favor. 'We can do this together.' Remember?"

Luz's gaze shone with affection and tenderness. The same affection that had made her fell in love with her in the first place. She remembered the way Luz had risked her life to save her from the Otabin that sought to trap her forever in a book. Their little adventure at the Knee where both defeated the Slitherbeast that almost ate her siblings. The memories of their first Grom dance still warmed her cold, dark heart.

Luz had done so many things for her that Amity fell at her feet almost immediately. She had become her little personal heaven where she knew someone who truly loved her without asking for something in return was waiting for her. But time passed and that feeling became stale, Amity tried to deny the horrible truth. Because accepting that she didn't feel the same way for Luz meant to lose that little piece of heaven she had achieved and begin to face a strange world.

She knew that Luz deserved to know the truth. Even if that meant to lose her forever and to live knowing that she hated her.

Amity also knew she was way too selfish for that to happen. And it was that moment, as she ready herself to lie to Luz, the love of her life one more time, when Amity realized she had never deserved her.

"Luz, I..." Amity's mind was blank. She had to carefully choose her words to avoid saying something that would reveal the truth. "I think it's better we talk later. I'm not in the mood to discuss anything."

It was true. But that didn't serve to calm Luz down, who then hugged her warmly, ignoring Boscha's jealous gaze. "Ami, please. I don't care what it is. I'll be there to support you."

She tried to ignore her loving words, thinking about something that wouldn't be a lie. But she couldn't, because an angry Boscha approached the couple. She looked hurt, as if it physically pained her to see her lover embracing the human. Amity broke the hug and put Luz behind her, fearing that Boscha would try to do something.

"You either tell the human what's going on here or I'll do it. And you know I won't try to sugarcoat anything." 

"Boscha, no!" Amity's words slipped from her mouth and she cursed herself for that, as a very upset Luz came closer to Boscha to confront her. 

"Boscha, leave Amity alone. We have somethings to discuss and you have nothing to do here. I'll appreciate if you get the hell out of here."

But Boscha smiled cruelly, and with the same smirk Luz hated so much, she advanced towards her. "Oh, but I do have something to say, human." With these words, she traced a circle on the air and a pair of dark shackles appear out of nowhere, imprisoning Amity's body and throwing her onto the ground. Luz immediately took a defensive position as she drew one of her glyphs. 

"Stop it! Please."

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Let Amity go, now!"

The pink-haired witch ignored the human's threats and looked at Amity while licking her lips, as if she were a wolf looking at her next prey. "This is the thing, Luz."

"Boscha, I beg you." Amity pleaded.

"For the last couple of years," Boscha ignored her. Luz tried to look at her girlfriend, but she was hypnotized by whatever she had to say.

"Please!"

"Amity and I have been seeing each other."

"STOP IT!"

"Every time you went out to some silly adventure with the Owl Lady or some of your friends, Amity called me, and we made out."

"SCREW YOU, BOSCHA!"

"If you thought she was the 'faithful' girlfriend of your dreams, you were wrong. After all, she's told me there are times when she wished she'd never met you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Well then, human." This last word Boscha said it with all the venom she could. "Have something to say?" 

Luz simply looked at her with pure hate and disgust. She walked towards her girlfriend, ignoring the other witch and used the glyph on her hand to break the shackles that had imprisoned her. Amity, now free, tightly hugged the human, as bitter tears flew freely across her cheeks. Luz hugged her back and without looking at Boscha, answered. 

"I knew you were crazy. But I never thought you'd go this far. I know Amity better than you could ever dream. She loves me and she'd never do something as vile as the lies you say. She'd never be that cruel with me."

Every word Luz said was like a dagger that stabbed Amity's black heart. It hurt deep inside and the pain she felt only made her cry more. Boscha answered with an ill smile. 

"You put your faith on the wrong witch, human. Ask her if I told any lies, I'm sure she'll agree with me. After all, she's still under the effects of my serum."

Amity dried her tears, her voice sounded broken and was charged with an enormous sorrow. "Please, if you love me, you won't ask me anything."

Luz looked at her hesitantly. She knew she could trust in her. After all, she had told her her deepest secrets and she had never told anyone. But at the same time, Boscha had planted the seed of doubt in her and she needed some answers. "It's all a lie, isn't it?"

The witch felt a lump on her throat due to all the feelings she had inside her and ignored Luz's gaze. But she asked again.

"Ami? Tell me it's all part of some sick joke from Boscha."

Her mind felt numb due to all the shame she felt of being in such pitiful situation. "Luz, I..."

"Tell me it's a lie."

"Luz..."

"Amity, answer me, please."

"I really want to but..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Her voice and heart shattered in a million pieces. She didn't want to hear what Amity had to say. She had suspected something the moment she saw the two of them together, but she didn't want to admit it.

"It's true. Everything Boscha said is true." Amity had never felt that humiliated before. She wanted nothing more than to comfort Luz, tell her that she still loved her and that she needed her. 

However, the girl violently stood up, as if the mere touch of her hand made her sick. "Why?! Why did you do something like this? Why did you lie to me? What does she have that I don't?!

Amity hesitated to answer those questions. As the answer would probably end up hurting her even more. But then she saw Boscha coming closer and she knew she would try to hurt Luz. And for the first time in a long time, Amity decided to be honest.

"Luz, listen to me. I love you. Don't think I don't love you anymore because of what happened with her. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and you make me happy. But sometimes I need something more in my life. Something you can't give me. I don't feel the same spark with you that when I'm with Boscha. I'm sorry, I know I'm an awful person, but I didn't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you. I need you and I promise you that-"

Amity couldn't continue, as watching the person who had been her only light in that dark world suffer because of her was too much. Amity began to sob on the floor, regretting all the mistakes she had done and all the things she could have done differently. She tried to touch Luz's arm with a trembling hand, but she stopped when she felt a strong sting on her left cheek. Luz had slapped her, and she only saw rage and betrayal on her face.

"Shut up, Blight." She then turned her back on Amity, not wanting to see her. "I thought there was something wrong with all of this. I'm not stupid. Eda told me, King told me. Heck, even Willow and Gus had told me there was something wrong with the way you acted. But I refused to believe them because I wanted to have faith in you. I thought about all the things you could be doing. But I never expected you to be this selfish."

"Luz, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me. I don't want to lose you. I love-" She was interrupted once more when she stood up to touch Luz's arm. The human backed off her as if her mere touch could burn her. She looked at Amity with disgust and hate. The pain Amity felt on her heart increased.

"Get away from me! I don't wanna see you ever again!" And with these words, Luz left behind a broken-hearted Amity crying. She left, ignoring every inch of her being that begged for the pain to stop.

Boscha then approached Amity and put an affectionate hand on her shoulders. She didn't reject her; she needed some sort of comfort after all what had happened with Luz. Even if Amity couldn't see it, Boscha wasn't happy. She felt terrible for the awful display that she allowed to happen. "You know this was the only way, Amity. The only thing you were doing was hurting her more and more. Eventually she would have found out."

Amity didn't answer. She was in shock and crying for everything. The ruthless and cruel way she had hurt Luz. She knew there was nothing in the world that would make the human forgive her. She would probably start to ignore her and, therefore, so would Willow and Gus. The compassionate part of her wished to be able to go back in time. She could have stayed in the Owl House, spending a nice evening with Luz, King and Eda. But the cruelest and most sadistic part of her was glad that Luz was now out of the picture. Because that meant that the human was no longer an obstacle for her escapades with Boscha. And knowing that she was so cruel and heartless was what hurt the most.

"Come on, everything's going to be fine. You don't need that dumb human."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER!" Amity exploded as she faced Boscha. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself, and the only way she found to vent out was by getting angry with her. She still felt something intense for Luz and she wouldn't put up with the insults of nobody. Not even Boscha's. "This is all your fault!"

"Oh really? Tell me something, Blight." Boscha touched Amity's face with one hand. She began to caress her cheeks and to wipe out the dried tears she had. "Who insisted on seeing each other this way? Who hid everything? Who made up excuses to not see her? Who sent messages as soon as Luz left to see the other one? Tell me, how is this my fault?"

Amity couldn't answer. She reflected on the bitter words she heard. Boscha ignored her and began to walk towards Bonesborough. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

Amity looked at her angrily. She wanted to tell her how much she hated her. Boscha smiled at her. "Come on. Try telling me you hate me. That you don't want to see me anymore. You're still under the effects of my serum. We both know the words that would come out of your mouth and they're not those. But, if you're so sure, say it. Say that you hate me, and I'll find the way for Luz to forgive you and I'll leave your life forever. I'll tell her that this was all a trick and that I'm the villain of the story. Just say that you hate me. Three words, Amity."

Amity opened her mouth. She was fighting against what her mind was telling her. She tried to say, one by one, the words that embraced all she felt for Boscha.

"I-I love you."

Boscha smiled triumphantly and left a broken hearted Amity crying on the floor, lamenting for the things she did and the things she could not say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this little thing I brought from the depths of me listening a sad spanish pop song from the 80's  
> It may looked as if I hate Amity but that's not true! She's one of my favorite characters, I just wanted to write some drama.  
> I hope you liked it. If anyone is wondering I may not write a third part. This was thought to be a one shot but it ended up being too big, almos 10k words. And also, I can't think of a song that talks about the aftermath of discovering your girlfriend has been cheating on you for the last couple of years  
> Anyways, I hope you'll have a nice week, stay safe!!!

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this I had thought of making it a one shot, but it ended up being too long so I decided to divide it in two  
> I'll post the next chapter in a moment, as I'm sleepy and have to attend a silly conference in less than 5 hours and I want to sleep a bit  
> But I'll tell you what you can expect from the next chapter  
> Pain, pure, sheer pain uwu


End file.
